


Wildlife

by DeathBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: "Kuroo, did you hear that? What if it was a bear?""There aren't any bears, Bo. Go to sleep.""ButKuroo..."---------------------It should have been a peaceful night under the stars, but with Bokuto, peace was difficult to come by.Luckily, he was very easily distracted.





	Wildlife

The night was peaceful. The chirp of cicadas and the rustle of leaves blended into a smooth, soothing soundtrack. Kuroo’s borrowed sleeping bag was a little flat for the too-hard ground, but he had no complaints. He floated at the soft edge of sleep, at peace.

“Hey, Kuroo... Hey... _Hey, Kuroo_.”

It was supposed to be a whisper, but Bokuto had never mastered the art of subtlety.

Kuroo thought about ignoring him. If there had been even a small chance of success he would have tried. 

“What, Bo?”

“Are you asleep?”

Kuroo channeled his fond frustration into a quiet sigh. “No.”

“Okay, good.” There was rustling as Bokuto fidgeted. “Did you hear that just now? Outside somewhere. It was a scratchy sort of sound.”

“I didn’t hear anything. It was probably just the wind.”

“Yeah, okay. You’re probably right.”

There was more rustling and a heavy exhale. Kuroo nestled a little more deeply into his makeshift cocoon and tried to drift toward sleep again.

This time the peace lasted less than fifteen seconds.

“I heard it again!” said Bokuto. Fabric crackled as he shifted. “Kuroo, you can’t tell me you didn’t hear that. It was right outside.”

“There’s nothing out there, Bo. We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Exactly!”

Kuroo thought about dragging Bokuto out to the river and drowning him in it. He decided against it, because he would probably miss his best friend.

He rolled onto his other side to face Bokuto, who was silhouetted in the soft moonlight that seeped through the thin fabric of their tent. He was sitting up, head turned toward Kuroo.

“I really didn’t hear anything,” said Kuroo quietly. “I think you’re imagining it.”

“But what if I’m not?” Bokuto’s hushed voice was a little louder than Kuroo’s, edged with desperation. “What if it’s a bear? Akaashi said there are bears out here. He said sometimes they attack campers and try to eat them.”

“Dude, Akaashi was fucking with you. Go to sleep.”

“Oh,” said Bokuto. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his eyes. He looked younger with his hair down. Kuroo sort of liked it that way, although he would never actually tell him. “Yeah, maybe. Okay, then.”

Bokuto settled back down into his sleeping bag, disappearing completely except for a tuft of hair. Kuroo closed his eyes again, but didn’t bother chasing sleep. He had a feeling he knew how this was going to play out.

A few minutes later, when a particularly strong gust of wind caused a nearby scrape of branches, Bokuto flailed his way out of his sleeping bag like he was drowning.

“Kuroo!”

“It’s just the wind.”

“But what if it’s a bear?” Bokuto scooted closer. “Akaashi said it’s mating season for grizzly bears and they’re really aggressive toward humans.”

“What the- You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kuroo tried to fling the top of his sleeping bag away, realized it was zipped up, and struggled to free himself. “Grizzlies don’t even live here.”

Bokuto crawled closer and gripped Kuroo’s shoulder. “It could be a different kind of bear, then. It could claw through the tent. They have huge claws, Kuroo. It’ll tear through the tent and then tear through our throats.”

Kuroo finally managed to sit up. Bokuto still squeezed his shoulder, just shy of painful. “There aren’t any bears. People camp out here all the time.”

“But it’s mating season.”

“It’s not mating season. Even if it was, that doesn’t mean the bears are going to eat you. They get the most aggressive if they think you’re going to hurt their cubs.”

Bokuto sucked in a breath. “What if it’s a mother bear and-”

“No,” said Kuroo, shutting him down before he could finish the thought. “It’s not.”

Bokuto’s hand fell away. He squirmed a little, and there was a flash of teeth in the low light as he bit down on his lip.

Despite Bokuto’s quirks, Kuroo had the utmost respect for him. Bokuto was a fierce competitor and strong player and a great friend. 

At times, though, he was a festering bundle of vulnerability. 

“Fine,” said Kuroo. He kicked his legs free and reached past Bokuto to snag the edge of his sleeping bag. He dragged it closer and said, “Here, we’ll put them together. If a bear claws its way into the tent I’ll use my body as a shield so you have time to run away.”

“You would do that for me?” said Bokuto, perking out of his slouch.

“Sure,” said Kuroo flatly. “Now get in here and go to sleep.”

They managed to arrange themselves so that both of them were swaddled in the sleeping bags, Kuroo on his back, Bokuto curled close to his right side. Bokuto’s breath tickled against his arm. The tent was significantly warmer with their combined body heat crammed into the same patchwork sleeping bag. That wasn’t exactly a good thing in the middle of summer, but Kuroo wasn’t about to complain. He was finally regaining that sense of peace that had been shattered by Bokuto’s worries. 

He closed his eyes and again tried to focus on the sounds of nature. If he listened really closely he could hear the gurgle of the distant river and the occasional croak of a toad. The tension bled out of his muscles and the tranquility returned. 

Bokuto wriggled closer, draping an arm across Kuroo’s chest and sliding one leg over Kuroo’s. His body temperature typically ran about the same as a furnace, but even that didn’t bother Kuroo. It was somewhat comforting to have Bokuto that close, the rise and fall of his chest matching Kuroo’s own, the strands of his drooping hair tickling Kuroo’s shoulder.

Everything was serene. Everything was calm and soothing and perfect.

Then Bokuto shifted a little closer and Kuroo felt a different kind of heat rub against his hip.

“Dude!” said Kuroo, his voice loud in the late-night hush. “Are you hard?”

“What? No!” said Bokuto, inching away. “Of course not.”

“You’re lying.”

“I am not.”

“Let me see then.”

“What? I’m not- Hey, stop it!”

Bokuto slapped Kuroo’s hand away and retreated, displacing the safe haven they’d constructed from sleeping bags. 

“Okay, okay, fine!” said Bokuto. “I’m hard! I didn’t mean to, okay? It just happened!”

“Well put it away,” said Kuroo. He flopped back down, wincing as he hit the hard ground. “We’re not doing this. We said we’re not going to do it anymore.”

“I didn’t say we should!”

“Your dick did.”

“Leave my dick out of this,” said Bokuto. “I can’t always control it.”

“Whatever. Just get back in here and go to sleep.”

Bokuto complied with a huff, yanking the sleeping bags back together and lying down beside Kuroo. He kept a breath of distance between them, and Kuroo almost wished he hadn’t said anything. He liked the heavy weight of Bokuto’s arm across his chest. He liked having Bokuto’s legs intertwined with his own and feeling the heat of his skin and listening to the muted thump of a heartbeat in a broad chest.

A few minutes trickled by in silence. Then Bokuto abruptly sat up and grabbed Kuroo’s dick. “You’re hard, too!” he said, too loudly. “What the hell, Kuroo?”

Kuroo jolted away from the contact like he’d been scalded. He shoved Bokuto away. “Stop groping me!”

“Why’re you hard?”

“Because you’re hard. It’s pheromones.”

“I don’t know what that means but you’re lying.”

“Dammit, Bo,” said Kuroo with a huff. “You were rubbing up on me, of course I’m going to get hard.”

“I wasn’t even touching you,” said Bokuto. He sat up on his knees and crossed his arms, glaring down at Kuroo. “It’s not just me. You want to do it, too.”

“No, I don’t,” said Kuroo. He hoped it didn’t sound as untrue as it felt. “We said we’re not going to do it anymore.”

“Yeah, well, we said that before we did it last time, too,” said Bokuto. “And the time before that. And the one before that, probably. I don’t even know why we keep saying it. We should do it if we want to do it, you know? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“It’s weird, Bo.”

“No, it’s not. It’s fine. It’s normal.” Bokuto flopped back down beside Kuroo and leaned over him, his chest pressed against Kuroo’s shoulder. “Come on, just really quick. It’s not like we can _really_ do it anyway. We don’t have lube.”

Kuroo threw an arm over his face and mumbled something.

“What?”

“I have lube,” said Kuroo. “It’s in my bag.”

“You brought lube on a camping trip?” said Bokuto, skeptical. “For what?”

“What do you think?”

Bokuto looked at him blankly, then his eyes brightened with sudden realization. “I knew you wanted to,” he said, a little smug. He pressed a quick kiss against Kuroo’s cheek before scrambling across him to get to the bag, ramming his knee into Kuroo’s ribs in the process.

Kuroo grumbled a protest, but he wasn’t bothered. He rolled his head to the side and watched Bokuto rifle through the bag, searching mostly by touch. There was a flashlight lying a meter away from him, but Kuroo didn’t point that out. He watched Bokuto struggle, smiling to himself.

Sure, they’d agreed not to do this anymore, mostly because of Kuroo’s insistence. But Kuroo couldn’t deny that he really, really wanted to. He’d never felt any sexual inclination toward men in general. There was just something about Bokuto.

“Got it!” said Bokuto, holding the lube in the air like it was one of his volleyball trophies. He crawled back over Kuroo, more carefully this time, and curled up beside him. “Whose turn is it?”

“Yours, I think.”

“Awesome! Take off your pants.”

Kuroo aimed a shove at Bokuto’s shoulder. “You could be nicer about it. Seduce me or something.”

“Oh,” said Bokuto. He hesitated, considering, and then inched closer. He rested a hand on the side of Kuroo’s face, coaxed him into turning his head, and kissed him.

Bokuto typically did everything with too much enthusiasm. He spoke too loudly and spiked too hard and cared too much.

His kissing, however, was more controlled.

His lips pressed against Kuroo’s, gentle yet firm, a little chapped. His hand moved to curl into the back of Kuroo’s hair, softly tugging, pulling him even closer into the kiss. 

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s waist and maneuvered him over until he was straddling Kuroo’s hips, elbows on either side of Kuroo’s shoulders. Bokuto ducked his head back down, and his tongue traced Kuroo’s bottom lip before slipping into his mouth.

Bokuto kissed with confidence, but he didn’t swoop in to take control. It was a give and take; Bokuto licked at Kuroo’s teeth, rolled their tongues together, and shivered as Kuroo bit at his lip.

When he pulled away they were both breathing a little too heavily, their hot exhales mixing in the already-warm air between them.

“Was that better?” said Bokuto. He was trying to tease, but he was too affected to be convincingly smug.

“You’re getting there,” said Kuroo. He gripped the back of Bokuto’s hair and pulled him back down, latching onto the side of Bokuto’s neck and sucking kisses down to his shoulder. Bokuto fidgeted beneath the attention, his hips twitching downward into Kuroo’s, making both of them gasp from the friction.

“Okay,” said Kuroo, his voice weaker than he would have liked. “I’m seduced. Let’s get on with it.”

Bokuto grinned, but his eyes glinted with heat. “Yeah, good idea. Okay.” Bokuto sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. It ruffled his hair as it came off and he tossed it aside, the low light doing nothing to underplay the tone of his muscles.

Kuroo raised a hand, fingertips itching to touch, but quickly let it flop back to his side.

“You can touch me, Kuroo.”

“Yeah, but it’s weird.”

“It’s not weird!” Bokuto grabbed his wrist and slapped Kuroo’s palm against his chest. “I’m hot. Anybody would want to touch me. There’s nothing weird about it.” His brow twitched, and his voice grew more subdued as he added, “I mean, I want to touch you too, you know? I like touching you. I don’t think that’s weird, is it?”

Kuroo sighed and lifted his other hand to Bokuto’s chest, pressing both of them into firm muscle. “Nah, I guess it’s not,” he mumbled as he dragged his hands down the planes of Bokuto’s torso. He stopped when he reached the edge of his sweatpants, but only hesitated for a second. He tugged at the band and dragged them down over Bokuto’s hips. They scrunched up at Bokuto’s knees and Kuroo’s eyes dipped downward.

Bokuto shifted from one knee to the other, shucking off his pants and kicking them aside. He pushed up the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, sliding his hands beneath and feeling his way up to Kuroo’s chest.

“I think you’re hot, too,” said Bokuto, almost shyly. 

It was a stupid thing to get embarrassed about, considering what they were about to do, and all the things they’d done in the past. Even so, Kuroo felt his face getting warm. They’d been best friends for three years, since they’d started high school. He should have been immune to this, but he’d always had a weakness for Bokuto.

Kuroo pushed him back and sat up, pulling his shirt off just to give himself an excuse to hide his face for a few seconds. It was unlikely that Bokuto could even see his blush with the lack of light. He shouldn’t care, anyway. Bokuto had seen him in much more embarrassing situations than this. 

“Get off me for a second,” said Kuroo, nudging the inside of Bokuto’s thigh with his knee. 

Bokuto complied, shifting over to one side and giving Kuroo enough room to kick off his own pants. Kuroo pushed his underwear off with them, because it was less awkward to strip himself, and Bokuto followed his lead.

When they were both naked there was a moment of indecision. They shared a look in the near darkness, eyeing one another’s shadowed faces.

“I’ll do it for you,” said Bokuto. “If you want.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, but I will anyway. I kind of like it. That’s not weird, right?”

Kuroo swallowed. “No, it’s not weird.”

Bokuto smiled. “Okay then.” He patted the ground around them, searching for the lube that he’d fumbled a moment before. Kuroo knew it had been found when the click of the popped cap made him twitch.

“I’ll be more careful this time,” said Bokuto. He stretched out beside Kuroo again and leaned in to kiss him.

His lips moved against Kuroo’s, slow and soft and a little distracted, as he dipped a hand between Kuroo’s legs. The lube wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t warm enough to keep Kuroo from fidgeting when Bokuto worked a finger inside him.

Kuroo started to complain, but Bokuto’s tongue slipped into his mouth and licked away the protest. The finger slid in deeper, curling a little as a second nudged against his rim.

“Okay?” said Bokuto, the word hot in Kuroo’s mouth.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Bokuto lowered his head to lick at Kuroo’s neck as he fitted the second finger in alongside the first. Kuroo hissed a breath between his teeth, lost in the battling sensations of Bokuto’s stretching fingers and the teeth grazing his throat.

Bokuto scissored his fingers as he sucked at Kuroo’s collarbone, likely hard enough to leave a mark. Kuroo buried his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, let his head fall back, and took what Bokuto gave him.

Kuroo didn’t mind being on this side of things. He and Bokuto always took turns, and though there was undeniable satisfaction in fucking Bokuto into the mattress, he couldn’t say he didn’t also enjoy switching things up.

Especially when Bokuto pushed his fingers in just a little farther and curled them upward, searching.

“A little farther… down… oh _fuck_ , right there,” said Kuroo, his hips bucking as Bokuto moved his fingers just right. The pleasure crackled all the way up his spine and he nearly swooned from the heady rush. “Yeah, just like that… fuck, Bo, you… _mph_.”

Bokuto’s mouth was on his again, swallowing his words, sucking at his bottom lip and pulling back with a slide of teeth.

“Want one more?” said Bokuto, his voice a low rasp.

“No, it’s fine, it’s good,” said Kuroo through staggered breaths. He knew from personal experience that adding one more would have probably been the best idea, but it was difficult to think rationally when Bokuto was breathing against his lips and grinding against his hip.

“Okay,” said Bokuto “Alright.” He pulled his fingers out slowly, spreading them as they slid out, the stretch making Kuroo squirm. Bokuto fumbled for the lube again, popped the cap, and paused. “I didn’t look for a condom. Should I…?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Kuroo. His teeth were clenched together against his own impatience. Neither of them had ever had sex with anyone else. They’d had this conversation more than once, and at this point he felt it was a waste of precious time. “Just don’t come inside me. It’s too hard to clean up without a shower.”

Bokuto nodded and eagerly crawled between Kuroo’s legs. Kuroo let his knees fall open wider, making more room for him.

For a moment, all Kuroo heard was Bokuto’s heavy breaths and the slick sound of lube as Bokuto fisted his cock. Then Bokuto said, “Ready?”

“Yeah, do it.”

“Could you, uh… could you get on your hands and knees?”

Warmth surged through Kuroo’s veins, heating him from the inside out. “What?”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be fun because we haven’t done it before, but you-”

“Okay.” 

Bokuto trailed into silence as Kuroo sat up and turned over, planting his palms on the hard ground, looking over his shoulder at Bokuto, who appeared to have forgotten how to breathe. 

“What’s wrong?” said Kuroo. His mouth curled into a smirk. It was easy to feel confident when Bokuto was looking at him like that. “Thought you were going to fuck me, Bo.”

Bokuto licked his upper lip, transfixed by Kuroo’s slightly swaying hips. “You sure you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah, I’m okay with it. I’m _really_ okay with it. Next time when it’s my turn I think I’ll fuck you this way, too.”

Bokuto tore his eyes away and gawked at Kuroo’s face. “Next time?”

Kuroo blinked, belatedly realized what he’d said, and cursed under his breath. “Yeah, next time, whatever. We both know we’ll end up doing it again. We can talk about it later. Just fuck me.”

Bokuto shuffled closer. His hands dragged up the backs of Kuroo’s thighs, across the curve of his ass, and settled on his waist. His cock rubbed between Kuroo’s cheeks, hot and teasing.

Kuroo gritted his teeth, lowered his head, and took a breath as Bokuto pressed into him.

He should have made Bokuto stretch him a little more. It was a tight fit, and it burned as Bokuto pushed in more deeply. It hurt a little, but stronger than the touch of pain was the satisfaction of having Bokuto inside him, filling him, squeezing Kuroo’s hips and groaning as he bottomed out.

Bokuto hunched over and pressed his forehead against Kuroo’s back, his breath hot against Kuroo’s spine. “Fuck,” he said. “Don’t move for a second. I might come.”

“You’re the one who’s not supposed to move yet,” said Kuroo. He dug his fingers into the flat sleeping bag and curled his hands into fists. His knees already ached from the hard ground, and he guessed they would probably bruise by tomorrow. 

“I know, but… damn, you’re so _tight_ , Kuroo.”

Kuroo shuddered and twitched back into Bokuto, who muffled a protest into his back.

Kuroo braced himself on one arm and reached between his legs to slowly stroke himself. 

“Good thing it’s dark,” said Bokuto. “If I could see you doing that, I’d definitely come.”

“I didn’t know you were into voyeurism,” said Kuroo, squeezing his eyes closed as he thumbed at the head of his dick. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

A minute trickled past with hot breaths and slow strokes and occasional shudders. Then Bokuto said, “I think I’m good. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“You always say that. Would you actually tell me if you weren’t?”

“Of course. Fuck me.”

“Fine.” Bokuto said it with a huff, but his fingers curled into an eager grip around Kuroo’s hips as he pulled back, his cock sliding out slowly. 

Kuroo’s grip on the sleeping bag tightened as he braced himself, and then Bokuto slammed back in, the impact stealing Kuroo’s breath. He flung both hands down to hold himself up, rocking forward from the force, biting down on a yelp. 

Bokuto didn’t hesitate anymore. He pulled his hips back and then slammed them forward again and again, pounding into Kuroo, guttural grunts leaking from his parted lips. Kuroo arched his back and rocked his hips to meet the thrusts, moaning as Bokuto’s cock sank even deeper inside of him. He’d never been fucked from this angle before, and he mourned the wasted time. Everything felt harder and deeper and so intense that his muscles quaked.

His arms gave out and he braced himself on his elbows, ass in the air as Bokuto fucked into him, his fingers so tight on Kuroo’s hips that he would have bruises there to match the ones on his knees. 

He didn’t really mind. The thought of it made him burn even hotter.

“Fuck, Bo,” said Kuroo, dragging his voice into a moan the way Bokuto liked. “That’s good. That’s so good.”

A choked groan was his only response, and then Bokuto slammed into him so hard that Kuroo almost pitched forward onto his face. 

“I can’t,” said Bokuto, his voice tight. “If you don’t want me to come in you, I can’t. It’s just too… _fuck_.”

“It’s fine,” said Kuroo. He reached between his legs again, smearing his own precome along his length. “Where do you want to come?”

“On your face,” said Bokuto, his arousal erasing any traces of embarrassment or uncertainty. “Can I?”

Kuroo’s hand spasmed around his dick. “Shit. Yeah, you can.”

Bokuto pulled out, and it took extreme effort for Kuroo to swallow down a whine. He pushed himself up to his knees and sat back on his heels, thighs trembling beneath him. Bokuto scrambled to his feet and stood in front of him, one hand jerking his cock, the other reaching out to grip Kuroo’s hair.

“Fuck, you look good,” said Bokuto, his head bowed. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re hot. You’re so fucking hot, Kuroo.”

A jolt of heat surged straight to Kuroo’s dick and he picked up his pace, his fist flying up and down. He tilted his head back, opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue in invitation.

Bokuto moaned, low and gritty. He pulled on Kuroo’s hair as he came, hot stripes painting Kuroo’s cheek and chin, a heavy spurt landing on his tongue. Kuroo closed his eyes, focused on only his senses that involved Bokuto – the lingering echo of his moan, the bitter taste of his come, the mingled smells of sweat and sex – and let his head fall back as his own orgasm took him.

It was quick and fierce, making his muscles seize and his breath catch. He licked his lips and moaned, realizing too late that the garbled syllables were bleeding into _Bokuto_. 

He shivered as he came down, levering his eyes open to find Bokuto dropping to his knees, putting them on the same level. Bokuto pulled him closer and kissed him, warm come smearing between their lips and slipping between their tongues. 

They had to break away for breath. Their panting was matched, as was the way they idly reached out to one another for support. 

“That was hot,” said Bokuto. His hands were warm on Kuroo’s chest. “Like, really hot.”

“Yeah,” said Kuroo. He reached out with his clean hand, combing through Bokuto’s hair. It flowed through his fingers like satin. “That was pretty good.”

“Do we have towels or something? You’re kind of gross.”

“Fuck you. They’re in the big bag over there.”

Bokuto crawled away and Kuroo slumped back onto the pile of sleeping bags that had suffered a slight spatter of come.

A minute later a towel hit him in the face, and Kuroo used it to wipe away the worst of the mess. He threw it blindly aside and collapsed back down, burrowing beneath the top layer of the sleeping bags. Bokuto slid in beside him, the sensation of skin against skin suggesting that he was still naked, too. He threw an arm over Kuroo’s ribs and inched closer, nuzzling into the base of Kuroo’s neck.

“So you’re really not going to do the thing?” asked Bokuto quietly. 

“What thing?”

“The thing where you say this is the last time,” mumbled Bokuto. He pressed a kiss against the back of Kuroo’s neck and fond affection burst in Kuroo’s chest. “The thing where you say we’re not going to do it again.”

Kuroo sighed and leaned into him. “No. That’s kind of dumb, right? Obviously we’re going to do it again. Even if it’s weird.”

“Not weird,” said Bokuto. “If we were going out it’d be less weird, though. Date me.”

“No way. That was the worst confession I’ve ever heard.”

“Please?”

Kuroo sighed, and was suddenly grateful for the relative darkness of the tent. He didn’t want Bokuto to see how badly he was blushing. “Okay, sure.”

Bokuto grinned against his skin. “Really?”

“Yeah, might as well. It’s not like either of us are ever going to get a girlfriend, right?”

Bokuto didn’t take the bait. He just nestled closer, a leg slipping between Kuroo’s, calves intertwined. “’Night, Kuroo.”

“’Night, Bo.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence, during which Kuroo almost drifted into sleep, before Bokuto spoke up. “Do you think the bears heard us fucking?”

Kuroo kicked Bokuto in the shin. 

His boyfriend was a moron.

But Kuroo guessed he liked him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ Seno](https://seno-am.tumblr.com/) for the title and the quick beta!


End file.
